This invention relates generally to computer-aided learning methods and apparatus, and more particularly to inexpensive computer-aided learning methods and apparatus for learners.
We are living in the midst of tremendous technological changes. In the workplace, technology is replacing numerous workers. Many of our job skills might become obsolete within years. Though technology is permeating gradually into every stratum of the society, it is very hard to keep up with so much changes.
Not only is it hard to keep up, technology has made the world much smaller, and global competition much more intense. Not only facing global competition, we are also challenged by the younger generation. Many of them have access to computers and the Web at a very young age. They might be much more effective and efficient than the older generation in performing computer-oriented jobs.
Drastic and rapid changes in the economy lead to massive re-deployment of the labor force. Due to technology revolutions in the industrial nations, and social upheaval in many third-world countries, every year, thousands of job titles with their job functions are being eliminated. Numerous industries experience massive layoffs, which are usually more geared towards the older and higher-paid employees. This problem is exacerbated by the aging of the population when employers tend to retain the younger work force, with more current education. Many employees are in transition. They need jobs. Such global challenges are not limited to the private industries. Millions of civil service employees and military personnel have to be re-trained.
Employees have to learn. However, employees may not have time to learn. Computer-aided learning alleviates some of the problem because learning from a computer at least allows users to learn at their own pace and, to a certain degree, in a location more convenient to them. But, computer-aided learning is a new medium of learning, not accustomed to by many. To ask them to pay a high tuition to learn through a new medium is unreasonable. Moreover, many may not be accustomed to learn while working. They assume that they have finished with all of their learning at schools. Also, for the numerous employees-in-transition, they may not be interested to pay to learn at all.
From the employers' perspective, they need to stay competitive. Employers have to produce good products and services at reasonable prices. With competition from so many directions, employers have to constantly re-train their employees and recruit new ones. It is also not uncommon for employers to lay off some of them.
It is a constant challenge for employers to decide whom to hire. Just as employees need to learn about new job skills, employers need to learn about the strengths, weaknesses and preferences of their employees or potential employees.
It should be apparent that there is a need to automatically provide appropriate learning materials in an inexpensive and easily accessible manner to employees, while providing information about potential employees to employers.